Warriors: Echoes of the War: Faded Boundaries
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: My fifth series of warriors, a continuation of Omen of the Stars. As the lake that nourishes the Clans threatens to drive them apart, one cat makes a stand for what's right and places her paws on the path of a great destiny.
1. Allegiances

Warriors: Series Five Echoes of the War: Book 1 Faded Bounadries: Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

BRAMBLESTAR - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

DEPUTY

SQUIRRELFLIGHT - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

JAYFEATHER - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS

LEAFPOOL - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
BIRCHFALL - light brown tabby tom  
BERRYNOSE - cream-colored tom  
APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW  
MOUSEWHISKER - gray-and-white tom  
APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW  
LIONBLAZE - golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
FOXLEAP - reddish tabby tom  
TOADSTEP - black-and-white tom  
APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW  
BLOSSOMFALL - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
BUMBLESTRIPE - very pale gray tom with black stripes  
APPRENTICE, DEWPAW  
IVYPOOL - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
MOLEFOOT - brown-and-cream tom

APPRENTICES

SEEDPAW - very pale ginger she-cat  
LILYPAW - dark tabby she-cat with patches  
AMBERPAW - very small gray-and-white she-cat  
SNOWPAW - white tom with amber eyes  
DEWPAW - long-haired gray tom

QUEENS

CINDERHEART - gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits (mother of Silentkit, a black she-cat with a white stripe, and Blazekit, a pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes)  
ROSEPETAL - dark cream she-cat, mother of Molefoot's kits (mother of Sparkkit, a dark cream-and-white tom, and Lightkit, a light brown tom with white paws)  
HAZELTAIL - small gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits (mother of Finchkit, a pale ginger tabby tom with white, and Petalkit, a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)  
DOVEWING - pale gray she-cat with golden eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits  
DAISY - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

ELDERS

CLOUDTAIL - long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
BRIGHTHEART - white she-cat with ginger patches  
MILLIE - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
SPIDERLEG - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
SORRELTAIL - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

ROWANSTAR - ginger tom

DEPUTY

OAKFUR - small brown tom

MEDICINE CAT

TWIGCLAW - stump-tailed brown tabby tom

WARRIORS

SMOKEFOOT - black tom  
TIGERHEART - dark brown tabby tom  
SNOWBIRD - pure white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW  
OLIVENOSE - tortoiseshell she-cat  
SHREWFOOT - gray she-cat with black feet  
WETWHISKER - dark tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, STONEPAW  
SPECKLEFOOT - pale tortoiseshell she-cat  
TREESHADOW - dark brown she-cat

QUEENS

PINENOSE - black she-cat  
APPLEFUR - mottled brown she-cat  
DAWNPELT - cream-furred she-cat, (mother of Stripedkit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Smokekit, a dark cream she-cat)  
TAWNYPELT - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS

TOADFOOT - dark brown tom  
CROWFROST - black-and-white tom  
RATSCAR - brown tom with long scar across his back

WINDCLAN

LEADER

ASHSTAR - gray she-cat

DEPUTY

WEASELFUR - ginger tom with white paws

MEDICINE CAT

KESTRELFLIGHT - mottled brown tom  
APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

WARRIORS

CROWFEATHER - dark gray tom  
GORSETAIL - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
HARESPRING - brown-and-white tom  
EMBERFOOT - gray tom with two dark paws  
APPRENTICE, QUICKPAW  
HEATHERTAIL - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits  
SEDGEWHISKER - light brown tabby she-cat  
DARKBREEZE - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, kit of Heathertail and Breezepelt  
NIGHTFERN - brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes, kit of Heathertail and Breezepelt

QUEENS

SUNSTRIKE - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

MISTYSTAR - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

REEDWHISKER - black tom

MEDICINE CAT

WILLOWSHINE - gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

MINNOWTAIL - dark gray she-cat  
MALLOWNOSE - light brown tabby tom  
ROBINWING - tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
PETALFUR - gray-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW  
GRASSPELT - light brown tom  
MOSSYFOOT - brown-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, FINPAW (sleek dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes)  
RUSHTAIL - light brown tabby tom  
LEAFDRIFT - pale gray she-cat  
APPRENTICE, EELPAW  
PONDBREEZE - dark brown tom with white paws

QUEENS

DUSKFUR - brown tabby she-cat  
SILVERSHINE - silver tabby she-cat

ELDERS

GRAYMIST - pale gray tabby she-cat  
POUNCETAIL - ginger-and-white tom

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN

SMOKEY - muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
FLOSS - small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

* * *

Alright, I've decided to reveal to you guys my next project: a series 5 for Warriors, continuing off of Omen of the Stars. It will be set in a arc of 6 "books," which will most likely be shorter than the actual books (although at the scale I'm planning the plots, they might not be -_-') The series itself will be called Echoes of the War.

The series will revolve around Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits, Silentkit and Blazekit.

The only problem with this is that now there are four series I am attempting to write here; Streampaw's Quest, The Wanderers, and Coming to the Light. I have not updated Streampaw's Quest up here in _ages_, so I will attempt to do that soon. I will do my best to update on them all, but if there's a while between posts on any one story, please be patient. I'm currently on a Streampaw's Quest and Faded Boundries roll, so don't expect to see any Lion King stories for a while.

I hope you guys all like Echoes of the War!

These are the allegiances for Faded Boundries. As you can see, several cats have died since Omen of the Stars. This is set maybe a year or more after OotS. There are plenty of kits to replace the fallen warriors however!

There are also a few kits, as you can see, who have fire-related names such as Sparkkit and Blazekit. This is the new style emerging in ThunderClan, ever since Firestar's demise. Every queen wants their kits to carry the name of the legendary leader who saved the forest.

Here is a link to the cover of the first book: .com/art/Cover-Faded-Boundries-Book-1-297284841


	2. Prologue

The night breeze blew into the medicine den, causing the small tom to shudder irritably. He lifted his nose, sniffing the air tenitively. The frigid air of leaf-bare offered no hint of warmth. It would be several moons before the forest was warm again.

Jayfeather could hear his Clanmates shivering and mewling in hunger from his den. It had been a hard leaf-bare. Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Lichenkit, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's youngest kit, had already succumbed to the cold, and Cherrypaw had gotten seriously ill. The young she-cat lay on the floor of Jayfeather's den, a low moan issuing from her throat. The death of Lichenkit had been especially hard on Jayfeather. The poor little scrap had looked almost exactly like Lionblaze; he had seen her once in a vision. He knew how heartbroken his brother had been about it. Jayfeather himself had grieved over his niece as any father would. Since he and his long-dead love Half Moon could never bear kits, he had taken to his brother's kits as though they were his own. He liked to think that he and Half Moon would have been their parents, had things been different.

The medicine cat shook his head irritably, his thoughts pushed roughly from his head. _Stop daydreaming!_ He had to focus on helping his Clanmates. More cats would be lost to the cold if their medicine cat was lost in thought. The trouble was there wasn't much Jayfeather could do. The frost had killed all the herbs, and prey was scarce. From what Dovewing had told the medicine cat, it was the same way in the other three Clans. _Mouse dung!_ He cursed inwardly. _I've got the power of the stars in my paws, yet all I can do is sit around while my Clanmates die around me! Fighting the Dark Forest was easier than this._

Paw steps woke Jayfeather from his bitter thoughts. The lichen in front of his den was shifted, and he could hear a cat breathing by the entrance. A familiar scent drifted towards him. "Jayfeather?" It was Lilypaw, Bramblestar's apprentice.

The gray tabby got shakily to his paws. He'd been giving up most of his prey to Cinderheart, Rosepetal, and Hazeltail, the Clan's three queens, so he was a little weak. "What do you want?" He grumbled. Hunger sharpened his tongue, like every other cat.

Jayfeather could sense Lilypaw's concern and unease. She didn't even seem to recognize the snap in the medicine cat's voice. "Lionblaze wants to see you." She mewed hesitantly.

Jayfeather's heart froze. _No. Not again._The image of Lichenkit's frozen body forced its way to the front of Jayfeather's mind. He barged past Lilypaw, shouting over his shoulder, "Keep an eye on Cherrypaw!" He raced to the nursery, his heart pounding with terror.

The tom skidded to a halt at the mouth of the nursery, panting at the effort the short run had cost him. He sniffed the air cautiously, dreading the thought of smelling another dead kit. "What's wrong?" He demanded. "Are Silentkit and Blazekit okay?"

He heard Cinderheart lift her head and Lionblaze get to his paws. Jayfeather could sense Cinderheart's relief at seeing him, then her emotions closed off abruptly, and her mind barred itself against him. That was how so many cats were acting around him now. Now that the secret was out, and every cat knew what the Three could do. Everyone except for some of the older, more experienced cats seemed spooked by the idea that their medicine cat could read their thoughts. Jayfeather could easily get around Cinderheart's defenses, but he had no wish to. It was Lionblaze he wanted information from right now.

He scanned Lionblaze's thoughts briefly. His brother didn't make as much of an effort to hide his thoughts from Jayfeather as the others, so it was easy to raid his mind. Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief when he realized that all Lionblaze was feeling was worry, not grief.

The massive tom padded up to his brother. "Silentkit and Blazekit opened their eyes yesterday." He began hesitantly.

Jayfeather grew uneasy. "Is that what you brought me here to tell me?" He asked drily, although fear clenched his heart. He knew what Lionblaze was going to say, but he needed to hear it anyway.

Lionblaze sighed. "Jayfeather… I think Silentkit is blind."

The gray tabby's memories were instantly thrown back to the day of Silentkit's birth. It had been a hard labour, and Cinderheart had been weak from cold and hunger. All three of her kits were weak and small, but they had all survived the birthing. Jayfeather had been congradulating the couple when his sight suddenly returned. He could see Lichenkit, Blazekit, and Silentkit, all suckling weakly at their mother's stomach. Silentkit was odd in that she hadn't cried out after birth, as most kittens did. From the start, she'd been the weakest of the kits, hardly bigger then a baby bird. It'd been days before she'd let out her first mewl, as though she'd been waiting to see if she'd make it at all before she announced herself to the world. She'd been tiny, her jet-black fur plastered down to her body. A small white stripe lay between her eyes, running down to her nose. Even then, as a newborn kit, she had reminded Jayfeather of his late sister, Hollyleaf.

Yellowfang's foul scent had rolled over him, and her raspy voice sounded in his ears. "Remember this one, Jayfeather. You must help her meet her destiny." The old she-cat paused, and when she spoke again, her voice had been smoothed of age . "Dark times are coming. Only blind loyalty and silent sacrifice will save the Clans."

"Jayfeather? Are you listening?"

Jayfeather was jerked back into reality by Lionblaze's sharp words. He shook his head of the vision, wondering what in StarClan's name was supposed to happen next. "Let me check." He mewed. The blind tom reached out towards Silentkit's scent, gently pulling the kit closer to him. He took a quick breath before plunging into the kit's thoughts, searching through her memories for any hint of color or light. But there was none there. The kit's memories were all as dark as Jayfeather's sight.

Jayfeather blinked in shock. _She _is _blind! Oh StarClan, what next?_The tabby tom froze in horror as he realized the depth of this revelation. Silentkit would never be able to see, not even in her dreams like Jayfeather could. She would never understand the concept of sight. The poor kit might never be a full part of ThunderClan.

Jayfeather hung his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Cinderheart, and despair burst through her guarded thoughts like water from a dam. Lionblaze's thoughts were a torrent of anger, despair, and in the end, resignation. "This is my fault." The huge tom murmured. "I'm the one related to a blind cat. I did this to our daughter."

Jayfeather snarled softly at Lionblaze's careless reference to his blindness, but he didn't retort for once. He too was in a state of shock. _What if you're wrong, Yellowfang?_ He wailed internally. _How can she save her Clan without sight?_He himself had only been of use because of his powers. How could this kit, without sight or the power of the stars in her paws, ever save ThunderClan?

Suddenly, the world around him lit up. He was not in the nursery anymore, but deep in the forests of ThunderClan territory. Pale golden light streamed through the trees, painting the forest floor with light patterns. A few paces from the medicine cat stood a lone cat. The full-grown Silenkit was small like Jayfeather, but made of lean, hard muscle that rippled under her glossy pelt. Her midnight black fur was short and shiny, unlike the fluffier Hollyleaf, but the resemblance was still there in the color of her fur and the shape of her head.

The she-cat stood before Jayfeather, strong and powerful and confident, her gray eyes blazing with fierce loyalty. A sweet scent wove around Jayfeather, heart-achingly familiar. He let out a slight moan. "Half Moon."

Her gentle voice sounded in his ear. "Help her, Jay's Wing. Guide her paws on the right path. She must become a true warrior to prepare for what is coming. Have faith in her strength."

Her scent began to fade, and the forest around the tom grew darker. Jayfeather started to panic. "No, Half Moon!" He gasped. "Don't leave!"

Her voice was faint now. "I will always walk beside you, Jay's Wing." As the scents and sounds of the nursery returned to Jayfeather, he was only just able to catch her last words. "Until the day you come to join me."

The darkness around Jayfeather and the cold air of leaf-bare returned the medicine cat to his senses. He was blind once more.

Rosepetal's voice sounded from across the nursery. "She can't be a warrior then." Her voice was gentle with pity. The queen groaned as she shifted. Her kits were due in less than a moon, and her stomach was round and awkward. "Maybe she can train to be the next medicine cat?"

The suggestion filled Jayfeather with panic. He desperately sorted through Cinderheart and Lionblaze's emotions, trying to find some spark of outrage or hope. Cold claws gripped his heart when he realized there was nothing but resignation and pity. He gritted his teeth in a snarl. _They would give up on their daughter so easily?_

Something in Jayfeather snapped. "No!" Ignoring the other cats' alarm, he dragged Silentkit closer to him, where he could protect her. The skinny tom arched his back and gave a threatening hiss. "Silentkit's paws must walk another path. So what if she can't see?"

He swung his head side to side, sightlessly glaring at any cat who might dare oppose him. "Silentkit is going to be a warrior, even if I have to train her myself!"

* * *

Here we are with the prologue of Faded Boundries. Just so you know, the Jayfeather POV is only a prologue thing. I hate to have to leave his POV, but I must. Anyway, more later. I really hope you guys like this, and that you don't think it's cheesy that I'll be working with another blind cat. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter One

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War Book 1: Faded Boundaries: Chapter 1

The snows of leaf-bare had long since melted, and the heat of green-leaf had descended on the forest. Prey was plentiful, and Silentkit could hear the warriors congratulating each other on their catches.  
In the nursery, Sparkkit was twitching in his sleep next to his mother, Rosepetal. His brother Finchkit dozed soundly between Rosepetal's paws. Hazeltail lay asleep with her kits, Finchkit and Petalkit. The newest queen, Dovewing, was sleeping in the far corner of the nursery, her belly round with Bumblestripe's kits. The tom was constantly visiting the nursery, bringing his mate feathers to line her nest and prey, or asking her anxiously if she was feeling alright and if he shouldn't have Jayfeather check in on her. Dovewing once joked that soon Bumblestripe would be offering to give birth for her, but Silentkit knew how much the queen loved her mate.

Her own father also visited often, quick to join his kits in a play-fight. Silentkit and her brother Blazekit enjoyed climbing onto Lionblaze's broad shoulders and letting him carry them all around camp. Cinderheart often shook her head in exasperation at their rough-housing, but Silentkit loved it. After all, she would need her practice if she was going to be a great warrior.

Pawsteps alerted her that another cat was approaching the nursery. She opened her mouth to taste the air, relaxing as the familiar scent of herbs and forest washed over her. It was Jayfeather, another frequent visitor to the nursery. The medicine cat had always been there for her and her brother, almost like a second father. His scent was familiar to her as her own. It smelled of herbs, and the moss and sand in the medicine den, and a bit more faintly of the forest beyond the camp. There was a hint of moor-scent there, but Silentkit never told him that. The skinny tom was prickly enough about his half-WindClan heritage as it was.

She padded up to the entrance, waiting for Jayfeather to arrive. "Here again, are you?" She mewed drily.

The medicine cat let out a _mrowr_of laughter. "Can't sneak up on you, can I? Not even an apprentice, and you feel the need to show up the medicine cat." His sharp words were contradicted by the warmth in his tone. The two cats touched noses briefly, a purr rumbling in Silentkit's throat. The kit loved bantering with the grumpy medicine cat, meeting his scornful words with dry, sarcastic responses.

Jayfeather stepped past the kit, his tone brisk. "Come on, I have to talk to your mother. You might as well come too, if you're determined to poke your nose in everywhere." Curious, Silentkit padded after the medicine cat, wondering why he needed to speak to her mother.

The warm scents of the nursery swept over Silentkit once more, along with the sounds of a mewling kit. Finchkit and Petalkit, the youngest kits at one moon, must have woken up. Cinderheart raised her head as Jayfeather approached, her soft fur brushing against the moss in her nest as she shifted. "Hello Jayfeather. What brings you here?" Her tone was curious but wary. Silentkit pricked her ears with interest. What had put her mother out of ease?

Jayfeather mewed gruffly, "Come with me. We need to talk to Bramblestar about your kits' apprentice ceremony." Silentkit gasped in excitement. _Finally!_She'd been waiting for this day for moons.

There was a short pause, while Cinderheart's tail lashed once against the ground uneasily. "Alright." She finally mewed. "But I'm not sure what good it will do." The queen got to her paws, her paws thumping softly on the sandy floor of the nursery as she followed Jayfeather out. Silentkit tried to go after them, but Jayfeather barred her with his tail. "Not this time, nosy." He growled. "Stay here with Rosepetal." He turned and padded out of the den.

Silentkit stood alone, puzzled. What had her mother meant by that? _"I don't know what good it'll do."_ A sudden thought made her freeze. _Does she mean that our apprentice ceremony might be delayed?_

Smaller pawsteps sounded from outside the nursery. Her littermate's scent drifted in from outside, growing steadily stronger. She lifted her head. "Blazekit?"

The large kit padded into the den, his pelt smelling of strongly squirrel and more faintly of other prey. Silentkit could hear him carrying something somewhat clumsily. Judging by the scent, it was a squirrel. He dropped it at her paws. "I was just grabbing food." He seemed to notice the empty nest, for he asked, "Where did Cinderheart go?"

Silentkit lifted her head, her mind made up. "She went to see Bramblestar, and we're going to follow her!" She announced, her tail held high.

Blazekit sounded puzzled. "Why?" He had never been as adventurous as his sister.

"Because they're talking about our apprentice ceremony." She informed him importantly. "We deserve to hear what they're saying."

Her brother took in a sharp breath. "But we could get in big trouble! What if they delay our apprentice ceremony?"

Silentkit hissed, "What if that's what they're talking about already? We need to find out!"

The kit gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. Let's go then, while everyone's still asleep."

Silentkit felt a rush of satisfaction. _At last!_They'd wasted enough time arguing. She listened quick to seen if Dovewing was still asleep, for her powers would let her find them quicker than she could say "mouse." But the gray queen was snoring lightly, her paws twitching slightly. Hopefully she wouldn't wake before they got back.

The kit led her brother out into the camp, sniffing the air cautiously for warriors. The dawn patrol had already left, most likely, and no one else had any reason to be up so early. She could hear the snores of warriors in the warrior den, and of the apprentice's and elders in their dens. She could hear voices coming from the leader's den, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "We've got to get closer," she whispered to her brother.

The two kits crept quietly to the rock face. There were cracks and nooks where you could climb up to the High Ledge, as Silentkit knew from experience, but there was no need. This was close enough to hear.

Bramblestar's deep meow sounded from the den. "Honestly Jayfeather, I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this. Are you really thinking about what's best for her?"

Silentkit was puzzled. _Her? Are they talking about me?_She raised herself up on her hind legs, putting her front paws on the rock face.

"Of course I am!" That was Jayfeather, his voice sharp and hostile. "You think she'd be happy in the medicine den with me?"

Silentkit was puzzled. _What? Why are they talking about me being a medicine cat? That's mouse-brained!_Bramblestar's voice came again. "Really Jayfeather, is this even about Silentkit? I remember how much you wanted to be a warrior..."

Jayfeather's voice cut him off. "This is different!" He insisted. "It was always my destiny to be a medicine cat. But not Silentkit. You can't keep her from being a warrior just because she's blind!"

Silentkit let out a gasp, no longer caring whether they heard her or not. Blazekit stiffened beside her, and silence fell in the leader's den. Finally, Jayfeather called out, "Silentkit, get in here. Blazekit, you too. I can sense you there."

Still dazed, she began to climb up the rock face, Blazekit gently nudging her up the right path from behind. They finally reached the top, where Bramblestar, Cinderheart, and Jayfeather waited.

Cinderheart rushed over to her kits, her fur bristling angrily. "I thought you two were supposed to stay in the nursery!" She scolded.

Silentkit ignored her mother. She pushed past the queen's paws to stand before Bramblestar. Panic forced her fur on end. "You can't keep me from being a warrior!" She begged, her voice edged by fear. "I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan's ever had! I'll train twice as hard as any apprentice!"

Jayfeather's voice sounded from behind her. "See? I told you she wouldn't like this."

Bramblestar heaved a sigh. He got to his paws, his tail tip twitching uncertainly. "How would we have a blind warrior?" He questioned the kit gently. "In the thick of battle, how would you know who your enemies were? How would you hunt prey that you can't see? Or descend from trees that you can't see how high they are? It's simply too dangerous."

Silentkit's fur fluffed up angrily, hating Bramblestar's condescending tone. "Do you know what all of your enemies look like?" She challenged. "Do you have every ShadowClan cat memorized by sight? RiverClan?" The kit puffed out her fur, her muscles rigid with anger. "I'll recognize them by scent, and I'll fight them by sound. I don't need sight to know who to claw and who to help. I'll hunt by scent and sound too. As long as I can hear my prey, I'll know how big it is and how far away. As for tree-climbing, I can hear another cat's voice on the ground, or the rustle of grass, and I'll know how far away it is. Simple!" Ignoring Cinderheart's gasp at her rudeness, she thrust her muzzle towards Bramblestar's lowered head. "I can scent and smell far better than any other cat. I deserve to be a warrior!"

Farther back in the den, Blazekit spoke up. "She's right." He said quietly. "I've seen her tell which cat was coming into the camp before they passed the thorn barrier." He looked embarrassed over having spoken, but determined to back his sister.

Silentkit nodded, grateful for her brother's support. "I can do this, Bramblestar." She pleaded, her anger giving way to desperation. "Please, I want to be a warrior."

There was a long silence. Silentkit couldn't read thoughts like Jayfeather, but she could read Bramblestar's hesitation from the quiet shuffling in his paws and prickle of his fur. She continued pleading in her head. _Please. Please say yes._

Bramblestar finally sighed. "Very well." Silentkit let out a little squeal at his assent before snapping her jaws shut. _You're about to become an apprentice. Act like it!_The leader continued, "I don't see what right I have to deny someone the right to help her Clanmates. Besides, if your paws do lie on another path, we'll find out soon enough." He sat, curling his tail around his paws. "We'll hold the ceremony at Sundown, along with Lilypaw and Seedpaw's warrior ceremony."

It was a clear dismissal. Silentkit dipped her head gratefully to the leader, then followed her mother, brother, and uncle out of the den, her pelt buzzing with excitement. _I'm going to be an apprentice!_

Cinderheart was still scolding them as they made their way back to the nursery, but her tone betrayed pride that both of her kits would be warriors. "I thought I taught you two better than to spy on conversations that don't concern you."

Blazekit's voice was meek. "Sorry Cinderheart. But it's a good thing we did. Otherwise Silentkit would have become a medicine cat!" He said the words as if there was nothing worse in the world. Silentkit had to agree, but she thought better of saying it aloud when she heard Jayfeather's irritated growl.

Cinderheart sighed. "I suppose you're right." There was something in her tone, some hint of sadness and sense of loss. Silentkit pricked her ears with interest. She knew her mother had once been Cinderpelt, forced to be medicine cat because of a broken leg. Was she remembering the feeling of being forced into such an unwanted position?

Jayfeather's growl sounded behind them. "I hope you two won't be so nosy as apprentices."

Silentkit whirled around to face him, eager for a bout of exchanging insults. "You shouldn't worry. We're only nosy when there's someone interesting around."

Jayfeather snorted. "Cheeky kit." His words were scolding, but his growl betrayed pride.

Cinderheart sighed, exasperated. "Honestly Jayfeather, she's more like you every day."

Silentkit purred, glad at the thought of being compared to the medicine cat. Cinderheart leaned down, giving her daughter a quick lick between the ears. "Go ahead and play if you want. Just be ready for the ceremony by sundown." Silentkit nodded, a purr building in her throat. _It's almost time!_She and Blazekit scampered off, determined to make the most of their last day as kits.

The day seemed to stretch on forever, but finally sundown arrived. Bramblestar, who had been sharing a finch with his deputy and mate Squirrelflight, bounded up the rock face and sat facing his Clan on the High Ledge. He let out the familiar yowl of, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray join here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting."

The Clan began to gather around the ledge, a confusing mishmash of scents and sounds. There were no mews of surprise from the crowd. It was well-known that Lilypaw and Seedpaw had passed their warrior assesment a few days ago. It wasn't hard to guess the purpose for this meeting. Silentkit's paws tingled with excitement. _It's time!_  
Bramblestar's deep yowl came from the High Ledge. "ThunderClan, last leaf-bare was hard on us. We lost many cats to the cold. But now, green-leaf has come again, and we came out stronger than ever. To celebrate the survivors of that harsh leaf-bare, two apprentices will be honored with their warrior names. Lilypaw and Seedpaw, come forward."

Silentkit heard pawsteps as the two apprentices came from the crowd to stand before the High Ledge. Bramblestar scrambled down to the ground again, standing regally before the apprentices. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He lowered his head. "Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw's soft voice came first. "I do." She purred.

"I do." Seedpaw meowed, her voice bursting with pride and excitement.

Bramblestar's deep rumble sounded again. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He turned to his own apprentice first. "Lilypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lilyfrost. StarClan honors your wisdom and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." There was a brief pause as Bramblestar rested his chin on Lilyfrost's head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

The huge tom turned to Seedpaw next. "Seedpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Seedlight. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we honor you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The Clan yowled out cheers for the new warriors. "Lilyfrost! Seedlight! Lilyfrost! Seedlight!" Silentkit could hear Poppyfrost and Cinderheart's voices, far louder than the others. They had grown close to their siblings since the death of their father Brackenfur at the paws of a monster. Sorreltail had retired to the medicine den after that, grieving but sure that her mate was watching her in StarClan. Silentkit supposed every cat felt closer to StarClan after the Dark Battle, when the starry warriors had come to help them in their battle. Even Cloudtail, who hadn't believed in StarClan for many moons, was begrudgingly forced to admit to their existence.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence, causing Silentkit to take in a sharp breath. _My turn now!_

Once the crowd fell silent, the huge tom continued, "I have another duty to perform today. Two more survivors of leaf-bare are to be promoted today. They were born in that cold time, and the protection of the Clan ensured their survival. They are now being given the chance to protect their Clanmates in turn. Step forward Silentkit and Blazekit."

Mewls of surprise rippled through the Clan, along with a few hisses of concern. Spiderleg, his voice hoarse with age, muttered darkly, "We can't have a blind warrior."

Poppyfrost agreed, "Jayfeather couldn't manage it."

Silentkit felt her confidence fading slightly. Facing Bramblestar alone was one thing, but with the whole Clan giving their disapproval, she wondered for a moment if she was doing the right thing after all.

Suddenly, a new mew sounded from the crowd. "Silentkit's certainly eager enough. I don't see why she can't be a warrior if she works hard enough." It was Molefoot, one of the younger warriors and the father of Rosepetal's kits. Since the death of his sister Cherrypaw, he had dedicated all his courage and wisdom to ThunderClan. He was a respected warrior, and Silentkit appreciated his support. _At least some cat believes in me._

She and Blazekit padded up to the leader. Silentkit felt her brother's pelt bristling nervously beside her. She leaned against his shoulder comfortingly. They arrived in front of Bramblestar side by side with the whole Clan's gazes burning into them.

The tom's deep voice rumbled, "From this moment on, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Blazepaw." He got to his paws, his head held high. "Bumblestripe, you fought bravely in the Dark Battle. Your father was the brave Graystripe, and your mentor Mousewhisker. They both taught you all that they knew and shaped you into a great warrior. May you pass on all your skills to young Blazepaw."

Silentkit purred as her nervous brother stepped forward to touch noses with the warrior. She was pleased with Bramblestar's choice. Bumblestripe was a patient, kind warrior, perfect for her more thoughtful brother.

Bramblestar finally turned to Silentkit. There was still slight hesitation in his tone as he announced, "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Silentpaw." The small she-cat lifted her head proudly, reveling in her new name. _I'm finally an apprentice!_

Bramblestar paused again, no doubt seeking out her new mentor in the crowd. Silentpaw held her breath. Who would he pick? The tom finally spoke again. "Ivypool, you have led a harder path than most. You spied for us in the Dark Forest, risking your life night after night among our most dangerous enemies. ThunderClan owes you more than it can ever repay. I hope you will pass on the same courage and unquestionable loyalty to your apprentice."

Silentpaw's tail went up in shock. Ivypool was one of the most legendary warriors in ThunderClan, other than the Four. She had trained in the Place of No Stars for moons, learning the most dangerous and powerful battle skills from the evil Dark Forest warriors, finally turning against them in the Dark Battle. She was a hero in every cat's eyes. Silentpaw couldn't believe she was lucky enough to get her as a mentor.

She heard the warrior approaching her and bounded forward to meet her. They touched noses briefly. Silentpaw whispered to her new mentor, "Thank you for taking me on as your apprentice." The apprentice still couldn't believe her luck. Ivypool was bound to know the best ways to defend her Clan in battle!

The young warrior mewed somberly, "You're welcome. I think I have a few ideas how to train around your blindness." The two cats drew back as the crowd cheered, "Blazepaw! Silentpaw! Blazepaw! Silentpaw!"

Bramblestar flicked his tail, signaling that he had more to say. The Clan quieted, clearly puzzled. What other ceremonies could there be to perform?

The leader announced, "Silentpaw's training will not just consist of fighting and hunting. Jayfeather has also agreed to help with her training."

Silentpaw paused, confused. "I don't want to be a medicine cat!" She blurted out. The small cat smacked her tail over her mouth when she realized she'd spoken aloud. But the mews coming from the crowd carried tones of amusement, not anger.

Bramblestar's voice also seemed to find her outburst humorous. He chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not about healing. Jayfeather has agreed to help you with seeing without sight, and strengthening your other senses. May both of your mentors pass on their wisdom and skills to you." The leader dipped his head, dismissing the Clan. The crowd broke up, mewling and whispering amongst itself.

"Can you believe he made Silentpaw a warrior apprentice?"  
"And he gave her _two_ mentors! That's never happened before."  
"The poor thing won't last in a battle."  
"She'll get shredded!"

Silentpaw shrunk momentarily from the whispers, but Ivypool brushed her tail against the appprentice's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't listen to them. They just worry for because they care about you. If you prove yourself to them, then they will have no reason to worry."

Silentpaw saw the logic in Ivypool's words. _Clanmates are family. Family cares and worries for each other, like Cinderheart always fretting over us. I just need to show them that I'm going to be the best warrior ever!_

Silentpaw lifted her head proudly, letting her Clannmmates' whispers fade into nothing as she imagined her own warrior ceremony. _I am ready!_

* * *

This is quite possibly my longest story on dA. It's seven freaking pages long. But I hope you guys like it! I like Silentpaw, she's fiesty and brave. I like Blazepaw too, but we'll learn more about him later.


	4. Chapter Two

Dead leaves crunched and rustled ominously in the forest. The young cat's neck fur prickling uncomfortably. There was something out there. Something dangerous.

A deep roar sounded from within the trees. The apprentice shrank back in fear. "Wh-who's there?" No answer came. The cat crouched low against the ground. _It's coming._

The apprentice's eyes widened in horror as the creature came before him. It was black as a shadow with eyes burning like flame. It drew itself up to its full height, and kept going, and going, and going...

"Blazepaw!"

The ginger tom jerked awake. His head bolted up and his fur stood on end. His gasping breaths slowed down to a normal speed as he saw where he was. He was surrounded by the sunlit walls of the apprentice's den, where every cat but his sister beside him had already left. Blazepaw turned to see the source of his awakening. The striped gray face of his mentor was poking into the aporentice's den, yellow eyes soft with concern. "Are you alright, Blazepaw?"

The ginger tom let out a shaky breath. "'M fine," he mumbled, ears burning. The genuine concern in Bumblestripe's eyes lessened Blazepaw's embarrassment. "Had a nightmare is all. Guess I'm just a bit nervous." The anxiety and stress over his upcoming apprenticeship had been turning itself into terror of a faceless danger in his dreams for the past several nights.

The gray tabby flicked his ear in a friendly way. "Don't worry young one, you'll do fine." He began to back out of the den. "I have an assignment for you today. Come meet me at the fresh-kill pile." The warrior backed out the den. The branches of the apprentices' den rattled slightly even after he had left.

Blazepaw got quietly to his paws, careful not to wake Silentpaw beside him. The blind she-cat twitched slightly in her sleeping, wearing a peaceful expression. The young tom smiled slightly at the sight of it. Silentpaw liked to act like she was tough enough to take on the world, so it was nice to see her just relaxing for once.

The ginger apprentice made his way out of the den. A surprisingly branch-infested camp greeted him. Great broken-off pieces of branch and bushes were strewn all about the hollow. Blazepaw blinked in surprise a few times before noticing his mentor seated by the fresh-kill pile. He padded over quickly. "What happened out here?" he asked, flicking his ear to indicate the camp.

Bumblestripe looked up from his mouse. "Hmm?" He looked at the chaotic mess around them. "Oh, it got pretty windy last night. This is what happens when you live surrounded by trees." He gulped down the last scraps of his meal and swiped his tongue around his jaws. "I want you to stay here today and help sort out this mess. The elder's den and nursery need doing too. Jayfeather will show you how to clear out the dens before he heads out with Ivypool and Silentpaw."

Blazepaw deflated a little to hear that his first task as an apprentice was cleaning the camp. Bumblestripe smiled understandingly. "Get a good night's sleep tonight then, cause tomorrow we'll take a tour of the territory.

The young ginger tom perked up. "Thanks Bumblestripe." He watched as his mentor padded away, followed soon by the rest of his border patrol.

Snowpaw and Dewpaw were standing by their mentors, waiting patiently to hear what they'd be doing for the day. Blazepaw was looking around the camp, trying to figure out where to start clearing out the mess, when Amberpaw padded towards him. The tiny gray she-cat flicked her ears. "Berrynose says you're on camp-cleaning duty too."

Blazepaw nodded, pleased. The work would go faster with two cats working. Amberpaw continued, "Would you mind taking the elder's den? Spiderleg and I got in an argument yesterday, and I don't think I'll get much work done with him raking his claws over my ears."

The ginger tom snorted in amusement. Amberpaw was one of the feistier apprentices, and most cats in the Clan were divided on whether Spiderleg or Cloudtail were the grumpiest elder in ThunderClan. It wasn't surprising that the two had argued. "Sure," he purred. "I'll get the nursery too, if you want. Then I'll come out and help you with the clearing."

Amberpaw relaxed, her tail lowering slightly in relief. "Thanks Blazepaw." With that, she trotted off towards the warrior' den, where a lot of clutter was collected.

Blazepaw turned towards the hazel bush that served as the elders' den. As he pushed passed the lichen that draped in front of the entrance, he saw that all five elders were awake. Brightheart lifted her tail in greeting. "Greetings, Blazepaw." She rasped from her patched muzzle. "What can we do for you?"

Blazepaw dipped his head to the elder in respect. "Bumblestripe sent me to clean out your bedding, then he wants me to search you for ticks," he explained.

Millie, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, croaked from across the den, "Thank StarClan. Snowpaw was supposed to do that yesterday, but Jayfeather needed his help collecting herbs." Her silver tabby pelt was dull and flecked heavily with white.

Spiderleg let out a snort. "Apprentices these days have no respect for their elders." He shifted on his mossy bedding, his tail lashing irritably. "Amberpaw was in here just yesterday, running her mouth off to me like I was a common warrior."

Sorreltail rolled her eyes. "Lay off the poor cat." She chided Spiderleg in a raspy tone.

From his spot beside Brightheart, Cloudtail spoke up. "Besides, you're not even a proper elder." He scoffed. "You're not old, you're just grumpy."

It was true that Spiderleg was younger than the other elders. A bad case of stiff hip joints had sent him into the elders den early, although he would have joined in some moons anyway. But the black tom curled back his lips at the fluffy white elder. "You would know all about disrespect, wouldn't you Cloudtail?" The black-and-brown tom snapped. "If I remember right, you almost didn't become a warrior because of how often you disobeyed Firestar."

Cloudtail bared his fangs at the skinny black tom. "You weren't even born then, Spiderleg." He snarled. "What would you know about it?"

Brightheart rolled her eye. "Oh, shut up, the pair of you." She turned to Blazepaw. "You can start clearing the bedding."

Sorreltail added, "I'll help lay down the new stuff if you want."

Blazepaw dipped his head to the elderly tortoiseshell. "Thanks," he mewed gratefully. He padded to Sorreltail's nest and scraped the old bedding into a pile. He tucked it under his chin and started out of the den.

Once he had replaced all the old bedding with new moss, he turned to his next task of removing ticks from their pelts. Jayfeather supplied him with the mouse bile soaked in moss, and Blazepaw carried the stinking bundle to the elders' den. As he worked at freeing a tick from Spiderleg's shoulder, Cloudtail stretched himself lazily out on his new bedding. "Ah, this is the life." The elderly white tom closed his eyes contentedly. "This is way better than doing everything myself. Now I have no end of apprentices to wait on me." He chuckled. "My reward for moons of service, I guess."

Spiderleg let out a snort. "Yes, because you were always such a hard-working apprentice." The black elder growled sarcastically.

Sorreltail gave her denmate a jab in the side with her forepaw. "Leave him alone." She admonished him. "The two of you are always arguing. It's enough anyone can do to get any sleep around here, the way you two are always carrying on."

Spiderleg let out an irritated huff. Sorreltail rolled her eyes and turned to Blazepaw. "Sorry about that. Those two never could get along." She flicked her dappled tail in a friendly way. "But at least Purdy isn't here anymore. That old tabby would talk until your ears fell off."

Millie let out a wheeze of amusement. "Poor Mousefur's probably with him now, listening to another one of his long-winded tales. I doubt he'll have left any prey in StarClan's forests either. I've never met a cat with such a talent for eating." Even as she insulted her old denmate, Millie's eyes gleamed with affection for the old tom.

Blazepaw turned to look at Millie, his ears twitching hopefully. "I don't mind stories." He offered.

Sorreltail let out a hoarse chuckle. "Oh you don't, eh?" She eyed the apprentice shrewdly, an amused grin lighting her features. "Very well. Then I assume you won't mind hearing about the battle with the foxes at Fourtrees?"

Blazepaw nodded brightly. With a light chuckle, the old tortoiseshell shifted until she sat comfortably in her nest. "Well, you get started with that bedding, and I'll see how much I can remember, hmm?

In the forest, Silentpaw followed her new mentor through the thick undergrowth. The new terrain baffled the blind cat. Back in ThunderClan's camp the ground had always been smooth and sandy, but now there were brambles, vines, bushes. Everywhere she set her paws there was something waiting to get in her way and tangle around her legs. Even getting past what was on the ground, there was the constant sound of the wind banging against the trees high above them. So many new things out here. The sheer number of new scents and sounds threatened to overwhelm the young apprentice.

Silentpaw gritted her teeth in annoyance as her paw got caught up in a bramble. The apprentice tugged at the tangled thing to no avail. "Ivypool, can you get me out of this?" she asked somewhat sheepishly.

Pawsteps sounded as her mentor came to her side. "No problem." The warrior gave the brambles a quick jerk, freeing Silentpaw with ease. "Good thing you're not like Jayfeather," Ivypool commented with amusement. "We'd have been here all day while the stubborn idiot tried to free himself."

The tom in question gave a derisive snort. "You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine as an apprentice either," he pointed out somewhat crossly. Ivypool just chuckled and led the small group onward.

As they traveled further into the forest, the scent of water grew stronger. "Are we getting close to the lake?" Silentpaw asked eagerly.

"Yes. There's something I want to show you first though." Her mentor's pawsteps faded, and when she spoke again, her voice was farther ahead. "Come check this out."

Silentpaw padded gingerly towards her mentor, careful of the undergrowth under her paws. Ivypool was standing by a tree of some sort, oak by the scent. Silentpaw placed her paw on the trunk, feeling the cool bark under her pad. The young cat had no way of telling how high it was, but by checking how thick it was, she guessed it was pretty tall. "What is this?"

The young warrior's voice sounded off to the left. "This is the Ancient Oak. No one knows how long it's been here, but it's the biggest tree in all of ThunderClan's territory. We'll be doing tree-climbing lessons here."

_I have to climb this?_ Silentpaw gulped at the thought of being up so high in the air. She'd told Bramblestar that she could handle climbing trees despite her blindness, but she'd never realized how _tall_ they were. An involuntary shudder ran through the young cat.

Jayfeather must have read the apprentice's thoughts, for he laid the tip of his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. Silentpaw allowed herself to be led forward until she was surprised to feel water lapping at her paws. She leaned down to sniff at it, flinching away as her nose touched the cold, wet surface. "Is this the lake?"

"Yes." The grass rustled as Ivypool sat beside her apprentice. "This is the center of all the Clans' territories. Every Clan has access to it." There was the slight stirring of water as Ivypool traced her paw over the surface. "You could say it is the heart of the Clans."

Silentpaw felt a sense of wonder at her mentor's words. She lifted her head, trying to imagine what the great expanse of water must look like. The little cat listened to the wind as it swept over the smooth, clear water, and she could smell the water and the scent of the other Clans being blown in from across the lake. Ivypool sighed quietly. "I wish you could see it," she murmered.

She'd probably thought her voice was too low to be overheard, but Silentpaw had caught every word. She turned to her mentor, trying to put as much conviction into her words as she could. "I don't."

Ivypool perked her ears with interest. "Really?" The pity in her voice had been replaced by curiosity. "Why not? I can't count the number of times Jayfeather's whined about being blind." The tom in question let out an annoyed hiss, but Ivypool ignored him.

"That's because Jayfeather knows what seeing is like. He sees in his dreams after all. But me?" Silentpaw shrugged. "How do you miss something you've never had? And my scenting and hearing are all the better for it." She suddenly realized how much she'd revealed, and her pelt burned in embarrassment. She got to her paws as quick as she could. "Come on, there's more forest to explore, right?"

The three started off again. As they went further into the forest, new, less pleasant smells became apparent. The odor of marshland was strong and slightly foul and strangely overlaid with the sickly sweet scent of pine. Silentpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What in StarClan's name is that stench?"

Jayfeather's gruff mew sounded. "We're getting close to the ShadowClan border. Keep your ears pricked, Silentpaw," he instructed the apprentice. "Figure out the way the land is laid out, where the trees are, and the dips and rises in the ground. You'll have to find your own way around one day with nothing but scent and sound to guide you."

Silentpaw snorted. "I don't think scenting this place is going to be a problem."

Suddenly, pawsteps sounded in the distance. Silentpaw turned to Jayfeather. "Do you hear -"

"Yes." The medicine cat stepped up to stand beside the apprentice, his legs stiff and his muscles tensed. "A ShadowClan patrol is coming this way." He leaned down to murmur in Silentpaw's ear, "Just stay calm. ShadowClan cats like to puff out their fur and talk tough, but they won't pick a fight without reason. Well, not most of them."

The sound of cats' paws grew louder, and soon they stood only a few fox-lengths away. There were three full-grown cats, judging by the pawsteps, and a smaller, probably an apprentice. An unfamiliar voice sounded. "Greetings, Jayfeather, Ivypool. Didn't expect to see you out here."

Ivypool dipped her head respectfully. In an even gone she mewed, "Greetings, Rowanstar." Silentpaw blinked in surprise. _ShadowClan's leader?_ She never thought she'd meet him on something so mundane as a border patrol. He hadn't been leader long - Blackstar, the leader before him, had died shortly before Silentpaw was born.

Another voice sounded, another male. "This is Snowbird's apprentice, Marshpaw. Who's yours?" Silentpaw stiffened when she realized they were talking about her.

"Silentpaw," Jayfeather replied tersely. In a quiet voice, he Murmers to the apprentice, "The tom is Tigerheart, Rowanstar's son, and the she-cat with them is Snowbird, Marshpaw's mentor."

_Tigerheart._ Silentpaw had heard his name before. He was Bramblestar's nephew, and a former Dark Forest visitor. He, like Ivypool, had turned out to be a spy for the Clans and had fought to protect the forest from the Dark Warriors. Silentpaw felt almost as much respect for him as for her mentor.

Rowanstar sounded surprised. "Ah. You're Lionblaze's kit, aren't you?"

"The blind one?" A younger voice blurted out somewhat bluntly. Marshpaw, probably.

Silentpaw let out a slight hiss. "Yes. I'm blind. So?" Her tone dared the apprentice to challenge her further.

"Hmm. Congratulations on becoming an apprentice." Rowanstar didn't make much of an effort to hide his disdain. "Goodbye, Jayfeather. Just make sure your new apprentices know to keep their paws on your side of the border." With that, the leader took his patrol and left, leaving the ThunderClan cats alone once more.

Silentpaw let out a snort. "Nice guy," she commented sarcastically.

"He's a leader of a rival Clan," Ivypool mewed drily. "What'd you expect, your pick of the fresh-kill pile?"

Jayfeather's voice sounded. "Besides, they've got a lot on their minds, what with Oakfur being sick."

Silentpaw perked her ears in surprise. "How did you know that?" Then she remembered who she was talking.

Ivypool's voice was heavy with disapproval. "Jayfeather, you can't keep doing that. What happens to ShadowClan is their own business."

Jayfeather sniffed. "It's not my fault they can't keep their thoughts to themselves," he complained. "That Marshpaw was practically shouting in my head."

"How sick is he?" Silentpaw asked.

Jayfeather didn't speak for several moments. He finally answered quietly, "He's not long for StarClan." Without another word, he turned and started off into the forest again, leaving Ivypool and Silentpaw to follow. As they returned to their tour of the territory, the little blind cat was left to wonder, _What does it mean for ThunderClan if ShadowClan's deputy dies?_

* * *

Here's more Faded Boundaries for ya! Sorry for taking so long to post this. Do this was just basically to show more of what's been going on in ThunderClan and ShadowClan since The Last Hope. Also, to introduce Blazepaw's POV.

Up next is another chap of The Quiet Before the Storm, then more PotterFly with There's No Place.


End file.
